Death Do Us Part
by fivesmiles
Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno. Runaway bride. Now, my life is placed in the hands of idiotic, preverted, horny sexy men. Sweet. SakuMulti


Disclaimer Applied.

-

-

Chapter I

Death Do Us Part

-

-

So, like, here I am running downtown in a freaking _wedding dress _being pulled along by my (sexy, hot, sweet) best friend Naruto.

Did I mention I was in a wedding dress?

"Naruto?" I panted trying to catch up. Not that I was out of shape or anything I was just in heels. "Where are we going?"

He turned around to face me, still running forward, and flashed me a grin. I stumbled a little, but forced my legs to keep pumping.

"We're headed to my apartment."

Ugh.

His apartment. Do you know how disgusting it is? Ramen cups, dirty clothes and who knows what else strewn across the place. I still wonder how he's managing to sleep in that awful place.

Suddenly we turned around the corner and guess what? I tripped. I'm not usually clumsy but it's the whole running-in-a-puffy-layered-dress kinda thing. Naruto turned around after noticing that I was no longer running with him and noticed me flat on my face and started laughing.

I sat up, which was actually kind of hard with me flinging my arms around after they got tangled up in the lace, and glared at him. Naruto jogged up to me and I held my hand up, expecting him to grab it and hoist me up. Instead he ducked down and picked me up bridal style.

Wow. This is such a coincidence considering I'm in a wedding dress and I always imagined my Prince picking me up like this and bringing me to a hotel to celebrate our marriage.

Instead I got Naruto carrying me along a crowded sidewalk bringing me to his smelly apartment running _away_ from my wedding.

Oh! Did I forget to mention that?

You see my evil stepmother (kind of like Cinderella but, not) decided I needed to get married. I was apparently getting around the age (I'm only 22!) where I needed to settle down.

Snort. Yeah right.

Anyway, it turned out to be the whole cliché arranged marriages that only happen in stories I read. But, as fate would have it I also had to be arranger marriger person.

Le sigh. Life sucks.

But then my boys, yes _my _boys, crashed the wedding and got me out of it. I _love_ them with the passion of a _billion_ Mars. (Yeah, so the sun is hotter, but Mars is still pretty hot.)

So this is how it went down.

-

-

"God. This sucks like major nuts. Donkey nuts."

Ino, who was doing my (shoulder-length, beautiful, silky, pink) hair giggled.

"Sakura, your overreacting."

I swiveled my chair around to face her. She gave a jump of surprise and her crystal blue eyes glared at me. I probably just ruined whatever she was doing to my hair.

"Your not the one marrying a jerk! I mean come on, Sai? She couldn't have picked anyone else? Half the people coming to my wedding still believe he's gay!"

Ino brushed her golden blond hair behind her shoulder and turned my chair back around. "And the other half are going to murder him if he even breathes the same air as you." I glared at her through the mirror and she only smiled sheepishly and continued working on my hair.

"Sorry, not helping am I?"

It's true what she said. The other half we would be talking about is my best guy friends. They each had a special place in my life and I theirs. They didn't take the news of me getting married very well. Not only do they not want me even talking to another male, but they hate Sai.

He was never the nicest (weather intentional or not) and most thought he was gay with his obsessive talk about penises. Why did my step-mom pick him? Who knows. To smite me? Cause she actually thinks he's an ok guy? I don't know.

I always wanted my wedding to be special. Maybe not exactly like out of a fairy tale but I'm and old-fashioned romantic and I wanted it to always be remembered. But considering the circumstances (the groom's an complete ass and I have a group of jealous guys attending it) I don't think it'll be remembered by the beauty of it.

Ino and I jumped slightly when someone began pounding on the door of the room we were in. Ino fluffed my hair once before walking over to open the door.

"Geez, impatient much?"

As soon as the door opened Sasuke (gorgeous, duck-butt haired, mysterious, monkey man!) busted through.

"Sakura we... wow. What are you wearing?"

Between Ino opening the door and Sasuke busting in I had stood up. I looked down at my dress. It wasn't that bad was it?

"You look like your wearing something out of a Disney movie."

Okay so it was that bad.

Sasuke walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. "We got to get out of here now. Naruto's waiting outside and he'll handle you from there."

I raised an eyebrow as he started tugging me out of the room ("Don't you dare mess up your hair, Sakura!") and I lifted up my dress so I didn't step on it. "Sasuke. What's going on?"

"We're rescuing you from your marriage. I mean unless you want to go and marry Sai." He didn't look back at me and continued heading toward the back entrance. Seems like he's sneaking me out.

"No, no I'm good." I really didn't have to say that. Even if, for some strange reason, I had said I wanted to marry him he would have continued dragging me.

"You should have been walking down the isle by now, people will be noticing your not. The guys are distracting the guests and Sai. We only have so much time before they start reacting and come looking for you. Naruto's going to take you away from here and we'll meet up later."

He sped up a little as the backdoor came into view and I had to jog to keep up with his long strides. He flung the door open and I saw Naruto leaning against a brick wall waiting for us.

"About time. Any longer and we would have been caught." He walked towards me and Sasuke gave my wrist a squeeze and handed me over to Naruto. (Don't you just love how they handle me?)

"Shut up, idiot. She's here now. I'm going to go back and tell the guys you got Sakura and we'll handle the guests and meet up with you later." At Naruto's nod, Sasuke headed back inside, slamming the door behind him.

-

-

Caught up? Great.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I have two legs ya know, I can walk myself."

Naruto let out a small laugh and looked down at me. "Apparently you can't."

I stuck my tongue out at him and looked away. His apartment was coming up and Naruto ran the rest of the way. We rushed into the lobby, attracting a couple of stares (Hello! Woman in puffy wedding dress!) and ran towards the elevator.

There were a couple of people already in there and had to move to the side a little bit to let us in. The floor we were going to was already lit up so we didn't bother to press anything. As soon as the doors shut all you could hear was the elevator music.

Awkward.

I coughed to loosen the tension a little bit. Didn't help in the slightest. Naruto then began to tap his foot along with the music and I glared at him. How can you even tap to this? Before I could say anything to him the doors opened up and Naruto walked out of it.

"Now that were on stable ground I'm positive that I can walk." Naruto shrugged and gently set me down.

Oh!

Hell no.

"You better have touched my ass mistakenly." I said it calmly but you could still tell it was a threat.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "Uh, look there's my room! Let's go!" And with that he pulled out his key and rushed to the door while I followed.

We walked in and I swear it was like I got punched in the face. "Ew! what the hell is that smell?"

Naruto gave me a puzzled look. "What? I don't smell anything," I sighed and shook my head. " Anyway, wait here for a sec, I'm gonna grab something." He disappeared down his hallway.

I was working my way over to sit on his couch but decided against it. I could get herpes or something just by sitting on it.

Naruto came back then with a bundle of clothes. "Here. Put these on." He threw the clothes at me and I caught them.

I looked at him and raised a pink eyebrow. "You want me to wear your clothes? There like four sizes to big for me." And when was the lat time you washed them? I silently added.

"Well were meeting up with the guys at the bar so you need some sort of disguise. He walked over to the couch and sat down. There was a crunching noise like he sat on a bag of chips.

Ew.

I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk towards the bathroom when his voice stopped me, "Where are you going."

"To the bathroom." I turned to look at him. What did he expect? Me to change in front of him?

His face broke out into a perverted grin. "I think we've known each other long enough, Sakura. If you want out relationship to work out you might as well get comfortable around me."

Apparently.

I could feel my eyebrow twitch and I bet my eyes turned from pretty emerald to dark green. It happens when I'm angry. It's pretty cool, really... sorry, rambling.

I grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a lamp and chucked it at him. "Pervert! You'll never see me change! We have no relationship!" Naruto moved to the side just in time to avoid the flying object.

I turned around and stomped to his bathroom, slamming the door shut. As I started to take off the dress (which was really, _really _hard) I could hear Naruto whining. I rolled my eyes and started to pull on his pants. They were black and really baggy.

I was sagging.

Like a gangster.

Which I am, I just don't sag.

I then pulled his bright orange shirt over my head. The shirt was pretty big too. The sleeves went down to my elbows and fell down past my butt. At least if the pants fall down I'll still be covered. I actually expected it to smell bad but it smelt good. Kind of like the smell right before it rains. Mixed with ramen.

Awesome.

That was sarcasm by the way.

I opened the bathroom door and walked out almost bumping into Naruto who was standing right outside it. I held up the pants with my hands and spun a little bit.

"How do I look?"

H stepped back and examined me, looking me up and down. I would feel like he's checking me out but considering how baggy these clothes are there's really nothing to check out.

"Great! If I wasn't straight I would do you." He gave me a thumbs up.

"Are you saying I look like a guy?"

His eyes widened a little bit and he waved his hands in front of his chest. "No! Well yes, but it's a good thing! It means you pulled off the disguise. But if it make you feel any better you still look hot. But I'm totally straight! I'm not saying you look hot only as a guy but--"

Smooth. It went on like that for a couple more seconds before I slapped a hand over his mouth, still using one to hold up the jeans.

"Naruto! It's cool! Can we just leave?" I uncovered his mouth to let him answer.

He nodded his head rapidly and turned around to walk back into his living room. He opened the door that led out of the apartment and stood back to let me out first. "Mi lady."

I giggled and curtsied the best I could in the clothes I was wearing. "Why thank you kind sir."

With that we walked out of his apartment, making our way to the bar.

-

-

So technically this isn't my first story but I say it is. I had another version of this story posted but I wanted to do it differently. So I still ask you to be gentle while giving me advice since I'm new to this whole thing.

Anywhoo I know that this was just NaruSaku but the story is MultiSaku cause... I like her with many different men making advances on her C:

By the way, I have nothing against Sai at all. But I had to have someone be the Groom.

I was listening to Death Do Us Part By: A Change of Pace while writing the beginning of this so I made it the title.

So like I said I do want advice, just don't be harsh about it. Kay? Thanks!


End file.
